That's Your Future
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Bakura and Zorc win against the Pharaoh. But what happens when Bakura betrays Zorc? And a group of girls show up; one who can tell the future. What will Bakura's future be after the many mistakes he's made? YBXOC, YYXOC, TBXOC, YMXMXOC
1. Chapter 1

That's Your Future

Chapter One

Bakura/Zorc laughed as the Pharaoh fell to his defeat.

The Ultimate Shadow Game was over...

And Bakura had won.

Zorc morphed away from Bakura, into his human form; A tall man with green hair and red eyes. "Nice job Bakura; we've won."

Bakura sneered. "You mean I won."

Zorc stepped dangerously close to Bakura. "With MY power."

Suddenly a gasp escaped Zorc's lips as a flash of metal flashed under the bright light.

"You bastard!" Zorc said, his voice laced with surprise and pain.

Bakura had stabbed him in the heart.

A smirk of victory flashed on Bakura's face.

"That was your first mistake Zorc," He said as he pulled the knife out. "You morphed into your human form in front of me. First rule of thievery: Never trust anyone; even your own allies."

As Zorc fell to the ground, Bakura laughed and stuck the knife in his pocket.

"All's fair in love and war, Zorc." Bakura said.

"Interesting quote to say Spirit of the Ring." A dreamy, far off voice said.

Bakura spun around to see three girls.

One, who was obviously the one who spoke, wore a long blue skirt, a white silky button-up shirt and a multi-colored scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was pulled into a long braid that hung to the side. Small curls were formed, framing the angelic face. Her eyes were green like a meadow in the summer.

The second girl had a red and golden belly dancer-like outfit on. Her eyes were an icy blue color that were strangely warm. Her hair was a blonde color, it hung loose, straight.

The third girl had short dark brown hair (that looked black). Her eyes were a warm brown color that reminded you of freshly baked chocolate cake. She wore a strapless black shirt, a sparkling silver skirt, and knee-high black boots.

Overall, they were a strange trio.

"What are you-" Bakura started, but he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

A fourth girl came running in, looking pissed.

"Why did you guys leave me behind?!"

This girl had short reddish auburn hair with sparkling red eyes. She wore a strapless black shirt that stopped just beneath her breast line; the shirt had silver egyptian writing on it. Bakura noted that it meant magician. She wore a black and silver diagonally striped skirt that fell to her ankles. On her feet were a pair of black sparkly flats with a silver bow on the toe.

The blonde one turned calmly toward the girl then sneered. "Because you don't belong with us runt. The only reason you came with us was because Carrai-"

The leader turned and glared at the girl. "That's enough Azumi! Anne, get over here please." She said the last part with sincerity.

Azumi huffed then looked away as Anne stepped toward her, crossing arms with her.

"Excuse me ladies; who are you and what do you want?" Bakura asked impatiently.

The leader stepped up and bowed slightly. "My name is Carrai... the other brunette is Nikama, the blonde is Azumi and this little one is Anne."

Nikama nodded in greetings, Azumi waved awkwardly and Anne smiled widely.

"So what-"

"What we want is of no importance." Carrai interrupted him. "What our jobs are is."

Bakura looked confused.

"Nikama specializes in music; but her music isn't as it seems." Carrai started. "Azumi specializes in dance... Anne is a magician, a brilliant one.."

Bakura blinked at her pause. "And what do you do?"

Carrai gave him a small teasing smile. "I predict the future..."

Bakura sneered. Like she actually could.

Carrai laughed. "Oh I know it isn't likely, but it's true."

She then held out her palm. "Feeling lucky Spirit?"

The whitette put his hand on hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

After a moment Bakura opened his eyes and snorted. "That's so stupid."

Carrai blinked. "So you do not believe then?"

"No." Bakura said, gulping. It was so unlikely that that vision was true.

"But I do know something." Bakura said, a smirk coming upon his face.

"And what is that Spirit?" Carrai asked, a knowing look in her now brown eyes.

"YOU'RE NOW MINE!" He said, grabbing her arm and disappearing into the shadows.

Anne screamed and reached out, but there was no one to grab. "CARRAI!" She wailed.

Azumi looked panicked and started running around. "Whatarewegoingtodowhatareweg oingtodowhatarewe-!"

While this was going on; Anne was sobbing loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Nikama shouted.

Azumi and Anne looked surprised. Usually Nikama was silent.

Nikama pushed herself between them, scowling. "Would you two calm down? Carrai always has a plan." Nikama pointed out.

Anne and Azumi calmed down after that. Nikama had that way with people.

"Now calm down and think 'What would Carrai do?'" Nikama said gently.

Anne thought and thought. Then she popped up with an idea. "She'd formulate a plan to find her! She'd plan everything!" Anne exclaimed.

"Exactly." Nikama said. "And panicking," Azumi blushed in embarassment, "nor crying will solve anything."

Azumi took a deep breath. "You're right Niki. Thanks."

Nikama smiled. "No problem; Carrai would've wanted me to keep you guys in shape."

"Now.. to the plan." Nikama said as Anne and Azumi gathered around.

Carrai sat calmly in the room Bakura had put her in. She knew what the future held; but it was for the good of the world and everyone.

To her, everything was planned out by the fates, and she was here to interpret what they said.

And to make sure everything happens right.

She was nervous about Anne though; she couldn't see any of her friend's futures for reasons unknown to her. So Anne's fate worried her.

Azumi didn't like her and threatened to kill her daily. What was it that she didn't like about her?

Carrai didn't understand, Anne seemed nice enough, she was pretty.. And she fit in well with the rest of them, so what was irking Azumi?

The brunette sighed. She didn't know everything. There were limitations on her powers, visions could change based on people's decisions.

Really, all the brunette wanted to do was go home... It wasn't easy sitting here, knowing that her friends could be in danger.. Bakura would probably find them soon.

Suddenly, Carrai was wracked with pictures. The Millennium puzzle.. Yugi.. The Pharaoh... and a key..

But what does this mean? Carrai thought in frustration.

Carrai looked in the mirror and sighed at what color her eyes were. They were blue. **(AN: In case you haven't figured it out, Carrai's eyes change color for her mood. Red=mad, brown=normal eye color/loving/happy, green=amused, black=basic needs (hungry, thirsty, etc and blue=sad, upset, desperate.)**

Did she feel sad?

No not really.. But she must be somewhere inside.

Carrai squinted as her eyes were blinded by the door opening. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Bakura in the doorway.

"I need you to tell me something."

Anne found her boyfriend Akefia on the stairs of the hotel they were staying in.

Akefia looked at her and smiled. "How'd it go Annie-bear?" He asked, using his pet-name for her.

Anne frowned. "Carrai got taken..."

Akefia's eyes widened. "Oh no... I'm sorry... I knew how close to her you were."

The auburnette sighed and sat down next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder for comfort.

"Did you hear?" Akefia asked.

Anne raised her head up and stared at her boyfriend with curious red eyes. "About what?"

"Darkness is slowly taking over parts of the world; most of our country is already covered." Akefia explained.

"Wow... really?" Anne asked.

Akefia nodded. "It's really bad.. what's going on?"

Anne sighed. "If only I knew. None of us know; only Carrai..."

"She didn't share this piece of information with you?" Akefia asked. Anne could see the frustration in his eyes.

"She didn't have time. She had a vision then we had to rush off for some reason."

Akefia sighed. "That woman needs to get her priorities straight."

Anne smacked him. "Carrai does her best!" She exclaimed.

Inside, she knew that Carrai had a plan.

She always did.

* * *

**I'm finally finished! :DD **

**I know I should be working on my other stories; but this was too tempting.. :D**

**Review! :D**


	2. Extra: Anne's Story

A **_"That's Your Future"_** Sidestory

Anne's Back Story

**Anne POV**

"Food..." I moaned as my vision grew dark. I knew that I was going to die. And deep inside myself, very deep inside, I was glad.

The world was a cruel, lonely place... And no one loved me. I was alone in this world and lost. There was no one else left in this world who cared about me.

My eyes closed as I accepted my inevitable fate.

~Carrai POV~

Squish. Squish.

That sound really bothered me. The ground was sopping wet after the storm that had come in last night.

Naturally, I was worried since I hadn't had a vision in weeks. Usually one came once a week, maybe even more often.

My feet suddenly stopped in place, all of my worries forgotten for a second as I heard small whimpers and moans coming from someplace nearby. My feelings of worry were replaced with feelings of concern and wonder.

Was someone hurt?

I looked around for a moment, looking for the source of the quiet sounds. Then I saw a person, a girl, lying on the ground just meters away.

I immediatley made my way over there and looked the poor girl over.

She looked pale and she was nothing but skin and bones. Her auburny-red hair was faded and she was so light. I took off my dark blue trench coat and wrapped it around her shivering body, then I picked her up and carried her to our apartment.

I didn't care if my body got wet. She needed the coat more than I did.

As I carried her there, my mind was filled with questions.

Why didn't I see her coming? Was there a reason why? Is she special like the rest of us?

My many questions remained unanswered as I finally got to the door of the old apartment.

I knocked once.

"Who is it?" Azumi's voice asked from the other side. "Carrai." I answered.

"Where did we meet?" She asked automatically. This was a system we had so that there would be no imposters.

"Egypt; next to the bazaar where you were dancing." I answered.

The door opened and Azumi's smile greeted me.

Then her smile faded when she saw the girl in my arms. "Who's that?" She asked, her tone slightly hostile. Azumi wasn't very good with outsiders.

"She needed help,"I stated, ignoring her question. As I walked into the living room, Azumi followed.

"Did you see her coming?" The blonde asked me. My body froze for a second before I replied quietly, "No. That's why I think there's something special about her."

Azumi crossed her arms and scowled. "Impossible! YOU said that we had all of our members! There isn't enough room for anyone else!"

I walked to my room and placed the girl on my bed as Azumi fussed.

My eyes narrowed. "Azumi! Enough! This is just temporary, unless she's like us and wants to stay here."

Azumi looked away, scowling, but didn't argue since she knew that my decision was made.

Then I frowned. "Smile Azumi. It's not like you to frown like this. What would Akefia say?"

Azumi sighed unhappily.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Look, he'll be back in a few days. It was his turn..."

Azumi nodded, but still look unhappy. "I know."

"Just go to bed," I suggested, "It's late."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes mother."

Then she turned to left. As she walked, she murmured, "Good night Carrai."

"Good night." I whispered. Then once Azumi was out of sight, I went into my room where the stranger still slept.

I sat down on the floor and watched her.

Anne POV

When I opened up my eyes, I was surprised at what I heard. Singing.

_"Forgotten days, a fading memory,"_

My eyes opened. Where am I?

The singing continued.

_"Lost and no longer seeking one another,"_

I found myself smiling. That was a beautiful voice.

_"Desperately still, you're reaching toward him,"_

The voice grew closer.

"Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken."

As this line was sung, the door opened, revealing a tall woman with sparkling brown eyes and short, curled brown hair.

Her eyes widened in delight. "Oh! You're awake!" She exclaimed and in an instant, her eyes turned a bright green color.

I squeaked in surprise.

Her eyes changed back to the brown color and she rushed over to me, concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, seeming not to want to frighten me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, calming down when her gentle voice reached my ears.

"I'm fine,"I whispered, "A bit hungry, but fine otherwise..."

"Well... can you tell me your name? Mine's Carrai." Carrai said.

I smiled slightly. "I'm Anne."

"Well Anne, you had me worried there. I thought you were a gonner." The taller said, her eyes flashing blue before becoming brown again.

"Why-?"

Carrai blinked. "Oh! My eyes! They change color according to my emotions." She explained quickly.

I was about to say something, but she interrupted me.

"Nevermind that Anne! We need to take care of you. Look at you hun, you're nothing but skin and bones!" She exclaimed. Carrai then helped me stand up.

"Let's get you some food."

I nodded and followed her, starving.

~Weeks Later~

Anne POV

Carrai cared for me and nursed me back to health. It was like she was my mother or something.

Also, I met this really cute and kind guy. His name was Akefia.

I was pretty heartbroken when I figured out that he was Azumi's boyfriend.

I was knocked out out of my inner monolouge when I heard yelling. It was Azumi and Akefia.

"Look Azumi, I just can't be with you anymore when there's someone else that I love!" Akefia shouted.

"Who?! Who could possibly be more important than me?!" Azumi yelled in frustration.

Silence.

My heart skipped a beat. Who was it?

A murmuring sound. Sobbing then footsteps.

Azumi must have run off.

I walked into the room where Akefia sat alone. He looked upset.

I sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Akefia stared at me for a moment.

"I-It's none of my business, so you don't have to tell me!"I added quickly.

"I'm fine," Akefia said, "I just couldn't be with her anymore. I couldn't lie to her anymore."

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I'm in love with someone else." He said, staring right into my eyes.

I blinked. "Who?" I asked, as breathlessly as I could, sensing him coming closer to me gradually.

"You," He whispered as our lips touched for a minute.

I pulled away immediately, unsure if this was right.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Is this right?" I asked. Akefia chuckled, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Probably not.." He replied. "But these kinds of things never are."

About Five Months Later

For months we kept our relationship a secret.

Carrai had already guessed it and Nikama already knew because she had caught us one day. She had promised to keep it a secret, though it didn't make her happy.

But today, Akefia and I had finally decided to tell everyone. Carrai was happy for me, but I could tell that she was lonely inside.

Her eyes were a deep shade of blue.

It had always bothered me how Carrai was always alone, while I had Akefia and Nikama had Mariku and Marik.

Sure, Azumi was lonely, but I was more concerened about Carrai. She was like a mother to me.

Carrai was a strong person; she didn't like to bother anyone with her problems. Sadly, her eyes showed her every emotion.

She's been bothered lately... Maybe she's had another vision? If she did, I'd be sure to help in every way I could.

~A year later, present day~

Carrai shot up. She had just had a vision.

I shot up too. "What is it Carrai?" Nikama asked.

"We have to leave now," Carrai said.

"Why?" I asked as Akefia and I shared a look of concern.

"We just need to go!"

All of us looked at each other before nodding.

"Let's go," We all said.

This time, I had a feeling that the vision was a serious one. I could only hope that everything would be okay.

Fin.


End file.
